Sense Birth
by Monicura Serpentress
Summary: A new girl comes to the mutant acadamy at the will of her father. At first Pyro thought it no big deal until he saw her come in being dragged in fighting. John's intrest flares as she counters his additude with her own.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own X-man...it's not fair

This is my first public fanfiction so please be gentle on reviews...I'll try my best and see what I can do with my wonderful writing skills, lol. Enjoy!

Introduction

Don't ask me how I got here...or even how they caught me. I think they snuck up from behind and knocked me out. All the same I have a major headache. That must have been it. When I came to there where all these strange adults telling me they understood and I had nothing to worry about anymore. "It will all be okay..." All be okay? Thats what they said. I was to be taken to a school where others learned to control their gifts. Others just like me, where I would be considered normal. Or as normal as a seventeen year old punk with bone-claws coming out of their knuckles can be.  
My name is Tiger. Or at least that's what I've been called the last few years I've been living on the streets. How'd I get there you wonder? True I use to be a normal girl. Hanging out with friends and making ends meet at a rich privet school with the help of my father, when he was around. He was always away at work. Keeping busy, or away from me. He always seemed to be watching me. As if he knew I was different. Then one night when I was fifteen I found out why. I was different. Since the day I was born. The doctors say I was born with bone like claws sticking out of my knuckle. Said my mom died of internal injuries from my birth. The moment I heard this I knew I was the reason for it. The reason I didn't have a mother, the reason dad always looked so sad and couldn't stand to be around me. I had ruined their perfect chance to be a happy family with a normal child. I was a freak.  
So it was that night when dad was sound asleep I left without a trace. Into the streets, and became Tiger. I've lived on the streets ever sense. No one seemed to ask questions, no one seemed to care that the once normal teen all star, Shawn Phillese had disappeared. Though dad did look for me. He tracked down these people to find me...so he does care. Might as well give this place a chance before I bust out of here.


	2. Ash and Smoke

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men as you all know now on to the chapter!

(So I wrote this along time ago. Few years back, and am now finally just picking up the story again. Sorry for those who are bothered my grammer and spelling. I've tried to go through and fix them up as best I could on my own.)

Chapter one: Ash and Smoke

_My father came and saw me today. Trying to act the part of the concerned father but I knew what he was thinking. He didn't dare touch my hands for fear my claw might come out and tear his to shreds. I wish no pain on him...cant they see that? I guess not. He did however make a somewhat nice gesture in bringing me this. Not that I need to write my feelings down for these people, this is just for me. I am alone here even though it has already been a week since I was brought here. Maybe I don't care...and I want to be a loner. Maybe I do. I shouldn't, I don't know why I trust these people. But right now it seems like I have no choice. Might as well give it a chance before I bust out I suppose.  
_Tiger paused in here writings as blood dripped on the page, her wounds reopening from the efforts of a long day of writings. Though she healed at an inhuman speed her knuckles always seemed to bleed freely over the simplest things. They hurt everyday, making her wish she could just rip out the bones that came out as sharp claws at her nearest bend of the finger to her fist. All four fingers plus her thumb held the dangerous weapons her body had grown inside all these years. Looking at the finger where the blood had dropped from the girl let out a low growl pulling the wraps around tighter. The finger-less gloves she had used to hide the scars they left all these years lay on the floor beside her. Abandoned almost an hour ago when she had attempted to start writing. Before she could return to the darkness of her own mind her senses paused in warning. She looked up, her eyes connecting to a boy a crossed the room who had been watching her almost for the whole night it seemed. Dark orange cat eyes met that of the boys and a slight smirk crossed her face. What was so interesting about him she would never know really. He smelled like ash and smoke, reminding her of a sweet campfire on a cold late summer night in the mountains or something. She could smell it from when she had first entered the room hours ago. A sweet teased sent to her senses, every single one of them. There was no fear on the boy, just a slick smell left from years of defiance. A warm wave of air washed over her as the boy flicked open and closed the shark pained lighter in his hands. He seemed to completely forget about the girl and boy that had been talking to him for a moment. It seemed somewhat unlike him to do so, as they where somewhat more concerned then most friends would be if it were natural. With this she diverted her eyes to return to writing, her aching hand having a wicked rejection to the idea. Tiger gave up for the night signing her name perfectly on the line below the rest of her writings. _Tiger_

Swinging it closed after perfecting the last curl of the letters the girl let out a long sigh. Tomorrow she started training with a man known as Logan. Wolverine she heard his name was, must have been a code name. He was a healer from what she knew with some gift like her own as well. Didn't usually train students but for her he made an exemption. She must seem very difficult...which means they would be watching her closely at all times. Perfect.

Since Tiger had realized her gifts it was always something she liked to do to annoy people, getting away when they watched her every move. It normally came easy with her animal senses but with all the powers going around in this place there where bound to be more challenges than a simple run away. She looked around noticing the boy had vanished up the stairs that had been watching her and made her way outside into the gardens just needing to feel the breeze so she didn't feel so caged in a zoo. Much later into the night she found her way up in her room. Having climbed the ivied wall up to the balcony and swung her up onto it. The sky had grown dark covering her every move very well as she slid into the silent room, throwing the notebook aside as she hear quite knock on the door. Rushing over she found a card with letters of flame dancing along as a fire would in a fireplace. She looked in amazement as she caught the deep red rose laying near and read the note quietly again to herself as if to make sure what it had said. Dearest child of the wild,  
_Forgive me I have not gotten a name. I would be honored however if someday we get to know each other better then this simple writing. Maybe even share the cursed 'gifts' that got us here? I've been watching you, not in a scary way. I just want to know you more and maybe become your friend...or more. Even if you don't really want to trust anyone...just try for me. I know this is kinda strange to ask when you don't really even know me. I hope in the near future that will change...that I may be able to change it somehow . Meet me in the gardens tomorrow after training. I'll hope to see you there. Just look for the flames. _

_Pyro  
_As she finished reading if again the fires went out to leave a charcoal black image of the beautiful writing and cooling embers. Pyro...that must have been that boy in the lounge room. The card and rose had the lingering sent of the boy so sweetly wrapped around their own smells. The boy she was so curious to meet herself. Maybe even get to know and trust. It was decided then, she would go. Meet this boy and maybe even show him her cursed 'gift' as he so wonderfully put it. Fire was something tigers usually avoided in the wild. Not this one though...something pulled her nearer. She was modernized and grew up watching flames. Flames where beautiful. So after training Tiger would go and meet this wielder of the flames. Her path was decided with that single thought.

Unknowing to her as she turned and closed the door behind her John sat in the shadows watching. His hand still held out from smothering the flames to ash like writing. A smile on his lips as he saw the joy flash though her beautiful eyes. Something told him that he would not be alone long tomorrow. He just had to dodge questions form Ice man and Rouge. That wouldn't be too difficult. Or would it? He still would have to explain to Bobby what kept him out of the room so long. Not that there was a curfew, but it was plenty of reason for his roommate to bombard him with questions. It was all right. After all this was plenty worth it. Seeing the glimmer of joy if only for a second. Who wouldn't be able to deal with all the wondering of his best friend after seeing that?

Okay, there you go...the first chapter. I know its not that long but please bear with me. I'm trying. Please let me know if you like it and I'll try to finish the second chapter soon okay? Hope you enjoyed it . Bye bye for now


	3. No longer alone

Disclaimer: Okay, as you all know I don't own the X-men or anything in this thing but Tiger.

Chapter Three: No longer alone

Tiger cursed herself under a breath for the seventh time after entering the room of cold metal and wires. Icy claws sliced the skin of her cheek lightly with little effort as she dodged so carefully. She should have seen it coming or at least been more careful. Her opponents claws where longer then hers, though fewer. Tiger would have to get closer to him in order to his an affective blow and leave a mark. Then she would have just a little time to get herself back far enough before being knocked away. No such luck. Being able to slip passed Wolverines next move she struck out and left five long trails of blood on his chest and neck. The wonders of him healing right before her however had made her pause in aww. Hesitation was her biggest mistake. At sight of this her teacher took opportunity to kick out her legs and knock her aside painfully.  
"Enough for today...see ya later kid." Logan told her somewhat coldly before walking out.  
Tiger was to stunned to move from where she had fallen. She held her side and watch her claws recoil underneath her fingers slowly popping back into the bone. He had the gift to heal almost instantly...while she took at least one or two days at least. Or maybe a couple hours if she was lucky. Yet, still it took time. Not just a second so you could see it healing before your eyes. That was..._amazing_.  
After nearly half an hour she pulled herself up from the floor a hand on her side softly caressing the bruising ribs. Tiger found it hard to believe a teacher had actually hit her without caring at all and left her there to lie in pain not even asking if she was okay. To think this was only the first day of her training. Who knew what was to come from here? Limping her way too the room she called her own Tiger took to wrapping and mending her wounds. Covering them well before making her way out into the halls on her way to where the sweet smell of flowers found the way to tickle her senses from. The halls where strangely dark and big though well lit by the sunlight that found a way though the large windows on either side of the halls. She never noticed how long they where before, but wounded they seemed forever long. As did the steps, all though it wasn't so bad walking down the halls then the stairs when it felt you might fall at any given moment.  
Just as she might have made her way out the door a girl calling her name and a hand on her shoulder interrupted her. Turning around Tiger was face to face with a girl she knew as Jubilee. A somewhat quite girl as she had come to know her that was very interested in evolution.  
"Jubilee..." Tiger said in a mellow toned voice with little interest, just wanting to get away.  
"You shouldn't move to much like that you know? Come on...get to bed or something. Training had to be hard even on you right?"  
  
Normally Tiger would have brushed the girl away without caring. With Jubilee however something was different. It was as if they had an unknown connection that she couldn't exactly pinpoint just yet. Obviously the other girl felt so as well otherwise she wouldn't care so much about whether she had rest or not. So even though every bit of herself wanted her to go to the flowers she allowed the young Asian looking to pull her the whole way up to her room and look after her wounds without argument. Estranging bits and pieces about their lives. There was nothing to say. Perhaps this Pyro would forgive her for not showing this one time. If not there was nothing she could do.   
John had waited for almost the whole day since lunch, not being the usual prince of patens it was a rather big deal when she hadn't shown at all. Running a hand a crossed his slicked back hair he amused himself awhile longer playing with his fire making it roll along his hands before finally putting it out in anger. There was no gap in his emotions, they went from sadness to anger in mere seconds. Moving with the grace of a fire he made his way in for dinner and to find his friends.  
The sun had faded spreading its colors a cross the skies for one last brilliant glow a cross the land. It was late evening now and the lights where turned brighter in the academy so that the students could see around the large inner works of the school. At any rate, John's mood didn't seem to improve over dinner noticing that the new girl wasn't there either. So he never even had a chance to speak with her about why she hadn't come. It would be more her explaining and him getting vastly annoyed rather then him speaking with her but that was his ideal of it anyway but what did that matter.  
Bobby leaned over so he was in his friends sight looking him in the eyes, "Hey John, you listening man?" he asked knowing already that he hadn't been.  
"Oh...yeah. Continue..." John recovered quickly form his thoughts and turned his attention to whatever Rouge had been saying as she tucked stripe of white hair behind her ear.  
  
Jubilee had been a lot like her before coming here Tiger liked that. It seemed that trust was easily found between the two girls and not so much questioned as it was on the streets. Jubilee had missed dinner to stay and make sure Tiger was all right slowly the aches in her side seemed to evaporate or vanish as the other girl talked. Telling more about the school and kid there. However, the meeting with Pyro did not easily disappear from her thoughts, as everything else seemed to. And as the other girl went to go Tiger found herself asking about the one known as Pyro.  
Jubilee looked as if she had just been struck as she turned to face her new friend, "Pyro?" She repeated as if to make sure she had heard correctly. Once she was sure she had she continued, "I won't say anything about him good or bad. You have to decide for him yourself. He's a fire master that goes by the name John. A little rough around the edges but he have reasons to be like everyone else. Why so interested in him?"  
"I'm not I just received a thing asking to meet him...not interested at all. Good night then." Tiger answered coolly, making it perfectly clear she didn't intend on talking more.  
As Jubilee left however with a quite good by of her own her mind started to put the information together. So Pyro was interested in getting to know Tiger hmm? And Tiger was heading somewhere before Jubilee had stopped her. They must have had some kind of arrangement set up. She would just have to have a talk with John if he didn't except Tiger's reasons for missing. It all depended on how tomorrow goes. She thought to herself smiling. Her talk with John would not be a fun one for him. Electricity jumped from finger to finger playfully as she made herself to her room.  
  
Okay...done with chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I tried to put as much of the advice given from them in this chapter. Tell me what you think please...am I doing well so far? Forgive me from my many mistakes in this I'm not so good at grammar and such. Also I'm kinda just learning this whole system thing. I hope you like the story anyway. Well got to get going on the next chapter so see you all again soon. Bye byes


	4. The day after

**Disclaimer: Okay, as you all know I don't own the X-men or anything in this thing but Tiger.**

Chapter four: The day after

Morning came for certain when Tigers sensitive ears picked up the noises signifying such. Birds singing people moving about in rooms close to her own, or laughter in the hallways or outside from earlier risers. A groan came from beneath the blanket as she pulled it over her head trying to block them out. It was times like this she hated having animal senses. Given time she would eventually realize sleep was just too far out of reach now. Rolling over she made a graceful fall type landing onto her feet and stretching lazily as the animal she took her name from.

If someone didn't know any better they would mistake her for a Tiger herself she was sure. Shaking out her hair she took to going about her day. First thing to do was to get it started. After a quick shower and changing of clothes she made her way down to the kitchen. Shyly, almost slowly she stalked though out the stairway and halls. Reaching her destination she avoided the groups of others even if they greeted her kindly she would simply nod. Eyes taking in everything, this place was so full of life and movement.

A sudden wave of dizziness met her already overworking mind. Excitement and fear mixed inside her thoughts as they buzzed though her head. She could get use to this place or she couldn't. These kids seemed excepting enough, still she just wasn't ready. Trust would not come easy. Not after her father had broken that trust to tell her she was a freak.  
Looking down upon her hands now she couldn't help but clutch them a few times tight. She did this until her nails cut into the soft palms. The claws breaking and groaning to creep out, but she would not let them no matter how much they longed to. No one here would ever see her use her claws if she could help it. Even if everyone here was just like her with gifts there was no way they could understand enough as to see them now or anytime soon.

Best to avoid that subject all together though her mind did argue now was the time she could show it off and at least act normal. But no, those thoughts never won with Tiger anymore. Where once she was in the rain of the spotlight now all there was for her was to hide in the shadows.

_Among the shadows are my friends_

_Come with me and hide away_

_Nothing else here _

I am gone 

She recalled her own writings how true they were now. She could not ever imagine turning to writing before, when she was 'normal'. Now it seemed all she ever did was write down her feelings in that silly notebook.

Finding a nice little spot in the corner she settled down after grabbing some food she simply munched in silence she opened her notebook again. Reading some of the pages before an empty one came up at last. Sketches, poems, journal entries, all within the pages of these books. Again Tiger found herself taking a pencil to the pages, working diligently while she ate very little.

Jubilee came in sometime between her starting drawing and her stopping. For when she finally snapped out of her zone there she was watching the pencil slide across the paper. Tiger jumped back lightly startled, but she soon regained herself. Smiling Jubilee looked up, studying the look to see if she did something wrong.

She found nothing on Tigers face to give any sign that she did so she started the conversation, "You rather are pretty good…Let me guess, you started after you found out about your gift?"

"If that's what you'd call it." The bitterness could not be hidden even now in Tigers trained tone. Eyes narrowing slightly as she spoke.

Looking away from her eyes Jubilee softened her smile, but still tried to keep one, "I think sometimes my powers a curse too. You're not alone. Many here do."

There was a pause. Nothing was said, and neither of them wanted to be the one to start up the conversation again. Both knew whomever spoke next would start with an apology for one reason or another. Knowing the girl before he being known and all would not be the one to break the silence Jubilee added. This time the smile gone completely off her face, as a sad almost lost in memories look came across to replace it.

"I'm sorry," She spoke softly, "I don't know…what you've gone though exactly. All I can say is what you have gone though, every mutant does. And we don't choose to. We just do. From what you've told me though you and I are a lot alike, coming here and such. I just…"

One of the older students came down yelling about it being time for classes cutting her off from continuing. Watching him go she cleared her throat and smiled. "So…time for classes…Shall we?"

Tiger nodded following quickly. Memories of yesterday came back to her of Jubilee explaining a bit about the classes. She hadn't paid much attention to them before but as they are here there might be some fun in learning.

Though out the day classes where pretty simple. Easier then normal schooling, because at Mutant school (as some students call it) they make it fun. Tiger guessed this as she watched, at least for her.

Though out the day she learned simple things. In all of the classes she was in with Jubilee for example, Jubilee liked to sit in the front. Mostly so she could hang on the teachers every word and learn more. Human evolution was one of her most searching for answers subject.

There were a few others that stuck out in classes as well. She could tell all about them just by their scent or other small details. Posture, habits, tone when talking, these kinds of things really do tell a lot more about a person then one usually would pick up on. But then again Tiger was always quite a bit more observant then a person. Much more like an animal, calculating everything out.

That might have been what made her so good at sports. The instinct…knowing what you're going up against, knowing how far you have to push yourself to beat them. It was easy. Too easy though at times.

Clicking of the door hatch unhooking, and thus forth opening alerted her hearing. Two boys had come in late. Apologies coming from one of the while the other just took his seat agreeing lazily with the first.

A familiar scent filled the air around her, slowly creeping in like smoke around the fire. She instantly recognized it. Mixed sweetly with the smell of a cold winter's night. The boy she was supposes to meet the other day in the garden, and the other smell mixed must have been from his roommate. Ash, but no that wasn't his real name. The moment she looked up and saw him she knew who he was.

Pyro.

**I know…I know…this chapter really wasn't the best and it's been like forever. Missed you all I'm so sorry! I've had writers block like none other, and every time I just about sat down to write people kept stealing me. So anyway I'm back now and I've got inspiration back and have a little bit of a break with school. I'll try and get more done from now much much faster then this one. And I know it's kind of long…sorry about that too if you think its kind of boring. Sorry again. I'll try and make the next one better…promise.**


	5. Fire and Ice, Lighting and Beast

Disclaimer: Okay, as you all know I don't own the X-men or anything in this thing but Tiger.

(And yes I know its been an ungodly amount of time sense I last put up a chapter. To those who have been so wonderful and been reading and giving me reviews thank you! And I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Hopefully you haven't given up on me. I'm still here!)

Chapter Three: Fire and Ice, Lighting and Beast

As if feeling the eyes as they turned to study him, John glanced momentarily at the youth before him. The spark of displeasure clear upon his face. His mask of indifference unmistakable to anyone, let alone one who could with the senses of Tiger. His fingers played with the silver shark face painted lighter with ease him seeming to have no interest in the class.

She quickly turned away. Correcting her slouched position back to an upright perfect posture of her days of being the perfect student remodel.. Pyro sitting behind her made it difficult to study him, and Tiger suddenly saw a lot more reason to be interested in the class. Though they as well seemed somehow more difficult to understand, feeling the presence of the fire wielder now lounging lazily behind her. Animal senses tingling the entire time at the danger that was behind her. Fire. Fire. Fire. Now the tiger in her screamed warning.

John watched her, one leg thrown up over the top of the desk, though he tried to distract himself watching Bobby, the other boy was too busy to notice play the good student and taking notes. John made an extra note in the back of his mind to steal them later and make a copy, having a feeling he wouldn't really have any way of concentrating in the class that day. He was right.

The entire hour flew by as he sat there lost in thought. Watching the fire orange hair ripping with lighting of black tiger markings and white tips like an animals underbelly. He tried not to think about it, but his mind lingered to the question again and again, "why wasn't she there?" His fingers tapping against the hard desk in a drumming pattern having even forgotten his beloved lighter this once staring up at him as if ready to strike.

John let his eyes wonder over the shark, hand painted. Let his fingers trail over it as his mind only seemed to wandered again. Memories of his life before all this. The cold on the streets and the way of life. It took a strong will to survive. One that not everyone such as Bobby would understand. He felt the cold of the metal on his finger tips through the paint snapping him out of the dreary of thought. This girl was having the wrong kind of affect on him. Bringing up things Pyro would rather liked left forgot.

The last minute clicked away its seconds on the clock and the double sessions of studying the genetic codes of the human body, and the mutant body finally reached an end. John rose before Storm had even finished excusing everyone. He missed her words about a paper due next week comparing the two codes, and the understanding of their own personal mutation. He was out the door before his mind could reregister any of it. Bobby soon followed, after making sure he got all the dates and lengths down for the assignment to tell his friend later smiling as if not noticing his roommates fowl mood, though catching his eyes a moment before he left Tiger was sure that he did.

That boy…who smelled of winters night, why did Pyro hang out with him so much? Why where they friends? Completely opposite they seemed to be the best of friends. Tiger wondered to herself if that was possible. More then likely it was a friendship that both of them would someday regret, like the friendships she shared with the popular girls back at her old school. If any of them knew she was a mutant…a freak child mutated from birth they would have never befriended her. Maybe them not knowing what ever became of their friend Shawn Phillese was the one thing Tiger could be glad for. If they had known would they not shun or even hate her for what she was now. What she had been born.

Thinking of this, she watched the two leave before rising herself and following Jubilee like an obedient child. Silent, still in thought of the concept. Bobby Drake she had noticed always smiled, despite his powers being involved with eye he always held such warmth and caring for others. John always seemed so much more uptight and bitter in compare. He was guarded and like he hid behind the abilities of his powers to burn whatever dared to come too close. Had Fire and Ice really become friends?

Jubilee smiled looking back at her and stopping in mid stride to nudge her friend the look of joy never leaving her face. Come to think of it their choice of friends really didn't seem that different, Tiger thought giving her the usual look of seriousness. Jubilee, though fragile and somehow strong at the same time, managed to take care of most of the younger students much of the time Tiger had learned from the take they had had the night before. She was very bubbly and almost hard to keep tabs on, but knowing this she could also turn on a whim. One moment smiling and laughing, the next quite and trying to keep to herself.

The taking in of breath told Tiger she was about the say something, and the bit of a laugh in her tone told her she wasn't going to like it. "A few of the girls where talking last night…"

"And?" Tiger lifted an eyebrow curiously, knowing she wouldn't want her friend to really finish.

And…we where thinking" Changing the pace so she was walking facing the other as her smile widened, "To steal you this weekend and maybe go see a movie. Off Campus?"

Tiger shook her head. They wanted to throw her a welcoming party? That was a first. And on the other hand she was still confined to the school until it was proven she wouldn't run away.

"Can't. Sorry"

Simple put, the other girls face fell. "Please? I'll talk to the professor…there has to be some way" The sudden weight of the other girl flinging herself against Tigers arm caught her off balance slightly causing her to stumble, and prevent them both from falling by slinging an arm around her in return.

She didn't want to. Every part of her only wanted to be alone this weekend without the classes and the noise. Maybe even work on a way of getting out should she ever need it. The wild beast in her however, could not resist the instinct or the idea of leaving the cage.

"Fine, I'll do it. Talk to the professor, and if he says its okay for me to leave…"

Her words where cut off as the other girl once again surprised the anti-social creature in a tight hold forcing her to jump up and down as well in the middle of the hallway. Tiger looked around studying the amused faces as she struggled away with a sigh. She was already regretting this.

There it is everyone. Sorry I know it took me WAY late to get this out. I seem to have fallen into a year long writers block of anything I wished to get out. So, good news that its out! I can write again. And I've got nothing to do lately sense summer just started. So more good news…expect more soon, like real soon. I'm starting chapter four now in fact. See you later! Thanks again for all who have reviewed. It really helped me get my inspirations back finally. Enjoy!


End file.
